phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Earthmen
"Even though we knew about the evil inside of us, we didn't surpress it. We took joy in controlling nature; we didn't realize we were destroying ourselves until it was too late." :— The Earthmen leader speaking to Rolf. Earthmen are a race of people in Phantasy Star II. They are the primary antagonists responsible for building the Mother Brain and ultimately causing the destruction of the planet Palm. Characteristics Appearance Earthmen are very similar in appearance to standard humans residing in the Algo star system, although their choice of clothing resembles those worn by warlords such as Lassic. Earthman are generally about the same height as standard humans and have a wide variety of distinctive physical features. The main hair color apparent in the race seems to favor blondes and red-heads. The earthmen elder, however, is seen with white hair although this may be explained by his age in comparison to his people. Personality Although not much is known about the earth people, as Phantasy Star II was their first and only appearance, they typically display very aggressive and controlling behavior. Their main purpose for invading Algo was a result of their home planet having been destroyed by their careless usage of their planet's resources. As the elder recounts his people's history to Rolf, he says that they knew all along about the evil residing inside of each of them. Instead of changing their ways, they embraced their evilness and decided that they would bring about the destruction of other civilizations by spreading their love of controlling nature. This rationale was their inspiration for bestowing the Mother Brain onto the people of Algo. History Earthmen were once a prosperous nation residing on the planet Earth. Their planet was lush and thriving in resources, which allowed the earthlings to quickly advance their technologies. In doing so, they began to find that they enjoyed controlling nature, ultimately resulting in the people's perception of the world becoming corrupt and evil. Consequently, this carelessness in expending their resources unwisely lead to the destruction of their planet. As Earth began to crumble before them, the earthmen realized their failures. They began to realize that, although they assumed that they had been in total control, in actuality they had very little control of their fate at all. In the little time that they had before Earth collapsed, they constructed a spaceship that would allow them to escape beyond their galaxy in search of a suitable host planet. Over the course of their travels, they would eventually come upon the Algo star system in the Andromeda galaxy. They would remain undetected from the people of Algol through skillful use of a radio jamming system in the spacecraft.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium From the safety of the spaceship Noah, they oversaw daily life on the planets Mota, Dezo, and Palm. In their observations, they noticed that the people in this foreign land lived a peaceful, yet simple existence. It was from this point that they decided that they wanted to seize control of this happy nation. The earthmen immediately began concocting plans to covertly infiltrate and manipulate Algol's government. They created the Mother Brain, the powerful central computer to the earthmen's orbiting spacecraft. A few years later in AW 844, the earthmen caused a spaceship accident that slaughtered the entire Algolian royal family.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium Through manipulation of public opinion, the earthmen were able to successfully abolish the monarchy and found a democractic republic in its place.Phantasy Star Official Production Compendium Soon after, in AW 845, Mother Brain began construction of its centrally controlled network on Palm. With little effort, Mother Brain was able to completely transform the desert wastelands of Mota into lush greenery resembling the earthmen's old planet. The people of Algo were so ecstatic to see this alien being bring about a new age of advancement that they delegated management of the planets to her will. The following events would ultimately lead into ''Phantasy Star II'''s story. However, this only made everything in Algol worse. People would quickly abandon their gratitude for Alis and put all of their hope and beliefs in Mother Brain, forgetting all that Alis had done. This would lead to unforeseen consequences for the entire Algol solar system: Palm is destroyed in a collision with the prison satellite Gaira and years later, the Profound Darkness would begin its path of destruction of the galaxy. Eventually, both antagonist groups are defeated by protectors of Algol. The earthmen aboard Noah are slaughtered by the anti-Mother Brain faction led by Motavian Agent Rolf. Whether anyone, heroes or the villains from Earth, survived the incident remains a mystery. References Category:Races